The Chronicles of Jupiter
by usagichan1
Summary: The life and trials of Princess Jupiter...can she really, one day, live her dream of becoming the strongest warrior Sailor Jupiter, or is she doomed to forever stay in the shadows of her mother, the beautiful and refined Queen Lady Presanna?
1. Chapter 1: The UnPrincess

**Disclaimer:**I did not create Sailor Moon and the characters nor do I own them….I just like them!!! Domo Arigato Takeuchi Naoko-san!!!  
**A/N:** Based on the actual manga and Japanese release of Sailor Moon. When referring to the Moon Kingdom Selenity is the Queen and Serenity is the Princess. The other characters are made up and named by myself, but they are only characters of the court and the parents of the princess of their respected planets.

_Italics _denotes thoughts

* * *

**The Chronicles of Jupiter  
Chapter 1 -- The Un-Princess**

A bright white light whizzed through the darkened sky. The sharp crack that sounded after the light appeared echoed through the air. Wide green eyes peered anxiously up into the sky. The lightning storms on the planet completely mystified Princess Jupiter. She would like nothing better than to gaze at the jagged lines that streaked across the skyline, giving of a charge of electrified energy into the atmosphere. She smiled at the tingling sensation she felt at the back of her neck.

Suddenly, a loud rap sounded just inches away from her ear, snapping her attention from the window to two narrow blue eyes that glared straight into her emerald green eyes.

"Princess!! Please bring your focus back on your studies!"

Jupiter stared at her tutor as she sat back down at the desk in front of her. She shuddered. Rilanea-sensei's voice was high pitched and shrill, much like nails on a blackboard. Jupiter obeyed and looked at the book and her notes in front of her. If there was one thing she didn't like to do was study. There were more important things to do around the palace. But, her mother would scold and make such a fuss if she did not come and see a tutor everyday just like all the other noble children on other planets; and, especially like Princess Serenity of the Moon. Jupiter chuckled at the thought of Serenity sitting with a tutor. Only she knew just how bad Serenity was with studying.

The paper rustled as Jupiter flipped through the pages. It would be days before she got to the part of history that she actually found enjoyable. Instead of learning about 'royal lineages' she would actually get to read about the wars and battles that made this kingdom so great. Her hand finally stopped and she just stared at the page that settled. A black square loomed on the page. It was split into four smaller squares and on each square was the symbol for the four inner planets that made up the Royal Court for Queen Selenity and the Princess of the Moon.

Jupiter traced the bright emerald green symbol for her planet with her finger. That was the symbol that could only be worn by the Guardian of Jupiter. It was worn with pride and reverence. Just to be picked to be such a warrior was just as much an honor.

"To be picked…" she sighed.

It was tradition that those picked to be trained as the Guardian Jupiter had to be of pure Jovian blood. Pure Jovian blood…100 percent. That left out the princess. Yes, she was completely 100 percent of Royal blood, but…… Her eyes wandered off back to the window just in time for a spectacular flash of lightning streaking in various directions across the sky, followed by an echoing crash.

"OH MY PLANETS!!! Humph, the weather on this planet is wretched!! Just completely wretched.!!" Jupiter's tutor yelled as she tried to compose herself. She bent down to pick up the books and papers that she had strewn about from the sudden strike of lightning.

Jupiter put her hand over her mouth to stifle her chuckle. Never had she seen her tutor in such a state. _How could anyone be so frightened of something so beautiful like lightning?_ She thought as she continued to watch Rilanea-sensei pick up the last of her books.

"We're through for today. You may go now!" Rilanea said sharply and waved Jupiter away.

Jupiter grabbed her books, jumped out of her chair, and cheerfully bounded out of the room, almost knocking over one of the Queen's maidens entering the room.

"Oh, excuse me." The princess said while quickly curtsying before disappearing through the door. The maiden just looked at the princess without saying a word. Her eyes were expressionless.

Jupiter stretched in the hallway. She really disliked studying. It wasn't the actual act of studying she disliked, it was the content. But, as her mother always told her, "A well bred lady must be coy and wise, knowledgeable and well-versed on all aspects of the arts and of culture. But most important, a well bred lady must know the entire royal histories of each planet and the entire system." That was no fun. It was only information for those who have mastered the art of small talk. _Why can't I study what is really important? Instead of studying…._

The last thought stopped her in her tracks. She had forgotten to ask if she really needed to memorize the first half of the Ionian Carta. Maybe the tutor was still in the study room. The princess shot down the hall and skidded in front of the door. It was slightly cracked open still. _Good. _She thought as she reached out to open it. But, her hand froze as she heard the voices coming out from inside.

"I can't believe I'm stuck on this destitute and barbaric planet!! If it was not for my loyalty to Lady Presanna, I would have left and have returned home on the Moon where it is more civilized!"

"Oh, come now Rilanea. This planet isn't that bad! The royal courtiers to the King are very handsome." The other voice giggled.

"Humph, you're lucky because you get to be around Lady Presanna the whole day. I'm stuck for hours at a time in this room trying to teach the princess."

"Right…mmph…the princess Jupiter."

Suddenly, after a short pause, laughter broke out in the room.

"It's a shame that someone so graceful, elegant, refined, and beautiful like the Queen Lady Presanna could have such a disaster for a daughter!!" The laughter continued.

Jupiter silently walked back to her room; the conversation still ringing in her ears and whirling around in her head. She was used to hearing things like that, but even so, it still hurt. Was she really that worthless as a princess? The tears started to form in her eyes, but she was determined not to cry. She clenched her fists and lifted her head back. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of hurting her. They wouldn't know it, but that wasn't the point now.

"Jupiter? Jupiter, what are you doing?"

Jupiter slowly turned around until she was face to face with the Queen and looking straight into her pale blue eyes. Everyone was right. The Queen stood regally in front of her. She was the very picture of elegance and refinement. Her long blond curls were swept up and pinned in place with sparkling jeweled clips as a few tendrils carefully hung down, framing her delicate features.

Her gown was made out of layers and layers of the finest silver and blue silks; and it hung flawlessly on the tiny frame of the Queen. Jupiter knew she looked nothing like her mother. Under the icy stare of her mother, Jupiter gave a low curtsey. "Good afternoon, Mother."

"Are you not supposed to be in the study with your tutor?"

Jupiter curtsied again. "No, Your Highness. She let me out early due to the storm." She kept her eyes low, not meeting with the Queen's eyes. Normally, she would be criticized for leaving her studies early whether she was formally dismissed or not. Jupiter held her breath and prepared for the coming lecture.

"I see. Well, then, come and join us in the Enclosed Gardens. We are never too free to not work on our embroidery." The Queen began to walk away, but soon stopped and turned around.

"Why are you still standing there? Come now, we must not keep anyone waiting."

Jupiter remained dumbfounded, but followed right behind her mother. This was the first time she was not scolded, but instead, invited to an activity with her mother. According to the Queen, she was too rough and unrefined, not quite yet a Lady to be presented to the Queen's company. But, if there was something she was good at, it was embroidery.

No noise was made as the Queen glided silently down the corridor. Jupiter tried to follow exactly what the Queen was doing and how she was walking. She tried to remember her lessons on how to walk gracefully as a princess should: head up, shoulders back, back straight, and roll from the heel of the foot to the end of the toes, move only the legs, keeping the upper body still.

No matter how much she practiced, no matter how much she tried, Jupiter just felt awkward. It also didn't help that she was just a bit taller than the other lady's daughters and that she completely towered over the others, even those who were older. Recently, to the chagrin of the Queen, she measured two inches taller than her own mother.

Many of the court ladies were already in the Enclosed Gardens, softly talking and sipping tea. They immediately rose to their feet as the door clicked open and the Queen entered. A chorus of "good afternoon, your Majesty" followed the curtsey from each lady. The Queen floated over to her chair and took her seat; then looked up and nodded for her daughter to follow. The ladies meet the Queen's critical gaze as Jupiter slowly entered. A few gasps were heard as whispers buzzed throughout the garden.

"It's the Princess."  
"The Princess is actually here?"  
"I wonder what she'll mess up today."  
"Is this okay?"

The whispers and giggles continued as Jupiter sauntered past the crowd and took her place next to her mother. She barely lifted up her eyes as she picked up her needle and thread. She wasn't going to let those comments get to her. The Queen, no, her Mother had invited her so she had every right to be here.

Queen Presanna gave an approving nod and the ladies finally settled down and began. There were snippets of chatter here and there, but mostly, the ladies concentrated on the cloth laid out for them. The Queen had chosen out a very intricate and difficult design for the tapestry that was to hang in the family hall.

Everyone was so busy with their piece; they didn't notice just how easily the princess was using the needle. Short quick movements as her fingers moved across the design with precision and skill. Every detail was noticed and Jupiter made sure to cover every piece. As she ran out of thread, she would quickly set up another strand on the needle and continue without a pause. It was so easy; that Jupiter did everything she could to stop herself from humming.

As she reached down to get another color string, her eyes wandered to her neighbor's work. It was quite apparent that the young lady was struggling with the section she was given. Jupiter quickly scanned her piece and found the problem. It was a simple double stitching error that anyone would make as a novice. Jupiter soon realized that she was not the only one who had noticed her mistake. Whispers whipped through the circle of ladies. The princess glanced at the young lady again whose cheeks were bright pink and tears hung on edges of her lashes. In one movement, Jupiter undid the mistake and handed the needle back to her neighbor. Teary, dark brown eyes looked up in surprise into Jupiter's smiling face.

"If you watch the lines and follow them with closely with your stitch, you should be okay. Make sure the excess thread doesn't get sewn in and keep the stitches tight."

The young lady followed Jupiter's advice, then looked questioningly at the princess. Jupiter nodded her head to keep going.

"Th…thank you." She said quietly and slowly continued her stitching, being careful to watch her excess thread.

Jupiter just smiled and returned to her own work, but not before noticing the shocked looks on everyone's faces, including her own mother's. Jupiter didn't understand why instead of helping the poor girl, everyone just laughed and ridiculed her. It was the same way they treated her. _Humph, if that's what it means to be a well bred lady, to talk about someone instead of helping them, then count me out!!_

* * *

Thank you for reading my fic bows deeply !! I've always wanted to write about Jupiter and her life as she lived during the Silver Millennium (actually I want to write about all the four soldiers….maybe in due time). I hope you enjoyed it because there's more to come (soon, hopefully!!). niku niku 

Also: thank you Jovidess for pointing out my mistake! It has been changed :)


	2. Chapter 2: Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon and all of the characters belong solely to Takeuchi-san and not me of course...I'm not THAT brilliant!!!  
a/n: Chapter 2 is finally up...FINALLY!! Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for chapter three. It's still a work in progress. Also please note that many of the characters are made up by me and are not modeled after any characters that are found in the anime or manga. Enjoy! niku niku

_italics _denotes thought

* * *

**The Chronicles of Jupiter  
Chapter 2: Family Ties**

"Your Graciousness. Here is the link from the Moon Kingdom. It just arrived today." 

The courtier handed the Queen a bright yellow envelope that was intricately designed with silver trim. Lady Presanna motioned for him to place it on the vanity next to her and waved her hand to dismiss him. As he left and quietly closed the door behind him, she reached over and picked up the envelope.

It was late in coming, and that put the Queen in a fowl mood. This was the only thing that kept her connected with a more civilized world, rather than this barbaric planet that her dear cousin had forced her to come to. She loved her husband dearly, yet, it was a shame that he was the King of such a wretched planet. How she longed for the days she spent on the court, walking with all the gentile ladies, having tea in one of the many courts of the palace and gazing at the stars with no worries. Now, on Jupiter, it seemed that every time she looked at the sky, it was filled with clouds and flashes of electric energy. The storms seemed to come with more force than when she first came here and it scared her.

She did her best to surround herself with others from the Moon Kingdom on her court to ease her longing. It worked for a time, and soon the Queen gave birth to the princess. Her court was more than ecstatic, knowing that there was going to be another little lady gliding around Io Castle, but she was no more a princess than the Queen was a warrior. Princess Jupiter was more like her father's side of the family, much to the chagrin of the Lady Presanna.

"The princess will soon learn her place." Lady Presanna whispered as she placed the tiny crystal crescent moon onto the base of her communicator and pressed a button. "She will learn to be a princess."

* * *

It lay there motionless on the bed. It wasn't poisonous or harmful, but Princess Jupiter looked upon it with horror. She knew exactly what that thing on the bed meant and she hated it with a passion. It was ugly and repulsive in her sight.

"Please, Princess, it is by order of the Queen."

Jupiter felt a tiny hand nudge her back, trying hopelessly to push her all the way into her chambers. She sighed and walked over to her bed. With two fingers and a look of disgust on her face, she lifted up a piece of the green dress, and then shoved it off the bed.

"Bleh! What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Jupiter asked as she made her way to the mirror and gave a little spin. The pale green skirt flared out from her hips. It was a bit shorter than many of the other girl's skirts, but she liked it this way. Any longer and it would just get in the way of all the things she did. They should be happy that she was even wearing a skirt at all.

"Princess, I'm sorry to be so bold, but that just isn't suitable attire for welcoming the King back from his journey. Your formal gown is much more acceptable."

"Acceptable on whose terms?" Jupiter asked with disdain. She knew it was no use arguing, but it irked her that she had to do things in such a way just because her mother wanted to observe certain formalities that she grew up with while living on the Moon. She couldn't fight it, but she could at least sulk, complain or give anyone a hard time about it.

"Why can't I just welcome Father like I used to? I never had to dress up when I was little." Jupiter crossed her arms and scowled at her reflection.

"Because, Princess, you are now old enough to understand and follow the ways of the court. You are to be Queen one day and you will need to know how to do the same for your future husband."

The words that came from the courtier, Meaor, made Jupiter shudder. She was going to be Queen one day, but that was a day she wished would never come. If she was queen that meant that she was not the Guardian Warrior of Jupiter and Protector of the Moon Kingdom. And besides, she looked in at her own reflection, how could she even come close to being a queen like her mother?

"I…I do not think I am fit to be Queen. I'm no where near the Lady I need to be. Nor do I look the part." Jupiter's sigh was full of sadness. It wasn't that she truly hated these royal functions. Her attitude was only a façade that barely covered the surface. It was more a feeling of being out of place, as if she didn't belong. No matter how hard she tried. Putting her in an elegant green dress was almost equivalent to dressing up a frog.

The courtier clicked her tongue and shook her head. She cupped her hand under Jupiter's chin and brought the princess's eyes down to meet hers. Jupiter looked into those old grey eyes that had seen the happenings of the kingdom more than any other courtier there. Those wise grey eyes looked tired, yet there was still a glimmer of hope and happiness and they seemed to sparkle as she smiled.

"My dear, you are more than fitting. You remind me of the Queen Mother."

Jupiter gasped. "You mean…I mean…You cannot mean…."

The courtier nodded as she turned Jupiter's head back towards the mirror. "There is no mistake that you are the granddaughter of Queen Mother Dara. You cannot deny your heritage."

Jupiter just stared blankly at the old and wise Meaor. _How could this woman compare her to the Queen Mother? The very Queen Mother who spent her life building up this kingdom, giving all the inhabitants of Jupiter their fighting spirit? The very Queen Mother that the minstrels sang victorious and heroic songs about? Not that Queen Mother!!_

"My dear princess, there is so much more to you than being a Lady, but you must remember that you are a Princess and that you represent the Planet Jupiter and a family with a strong heritage. You must uphold that above anything else."

Meaor walked over to the bed and picked up the dress that lay lifeless on the floor. "I cannot make you wear this, but I will give you the decision. Which one will you uphold?"

She handed Jupiter the dress and left the room, softly closing the door behind her. Jupiter held up the dress and looked in the mirror. There was a true contrast between her and her mother. But, if Meaor was correct, there was much more to Princess Jupiter than walking in her mother's shadow. There were more important things, like this kingdom and this planet. Jupiter nodded her head. She knew what to do.

* * *

­­­

The throne room was completely decorated in streamers of silver and green, the lights from the many pewter candelabras made the decorations glitter and sparkle as if the stars themselves were caught up in the folds of the cloth. All the noblemen and noblewomen conversed gaily causing a joyous noise and energy throughout the room. It was always a happy occasion when the King returned.

Three thrones sat in the center at the end of the giant hall and were dressed more intricately than the room itself. The king's throne sat in between the two smaller thrones for the Queen and Royal Princess of Jupiter. Silk ribbons in every shade of green were draped above the thrones while different size and colors of gems adorned the arms and legs while the seat itself was a soft dark green against a solid silver background of the chair. It was a gorgeous display of royalty.

The happy hum of the crowd quickly came to a reverend hush as the door porter announced:

"The Glorious Presence of the Queen of Jupiter and Noble Courtier of the Moon, Queen Lady Presanna."

Silently and effortlessly, the Queen floated down the stairs as a stream of gossamer blue and white flowed behind her. The crowed collectively gasped at her radiance. Her wavy blond hair framing the jewels that adorned her forehead and the crystal crown that sat on top of her head. Her pale skin and icy blue eyes gazed ahead towards the thrones. Her sparkling white shoes made almost no sound to accompany the gentle swishing of fabric brushing against her tiny frame. She was truly breathtaking to behold.

As the Queen took her place on her throne and the festivities started up again, her cool blue eyes scanned the room. The princess was no where to be found. Her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Why must it be such a struggle to get this child to perform her regal duties? This is unacceptable!" the Queen hissed under her breath.

With a flick of her wrist, a servant suddenly appeared and as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared with the Queen's order. Soon, Meaor was standing before her majesty.

"I entrusted you to get the princess dressed and ready for the festivities. Why has she not arrived yet?"

Meaor bowed as low as she could and kept her head down to avoid the Queen's glaring stare. Meaor was sure that Princess Jupiter would do the right thing. She was old enough to not have to be forced to attend but to make that choice on her own. That was something that Meaor was sure of since she was the one who truly raised the child.

"Your Royal Highness, I am sure that there is a valid reason why the Princess is tardy to this important function."

"Oh, do tell." The Queen retorted back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Just as Meaor was about to open her mouth to give some explanation that she hoped would be suitable for the Queen, the horns blasted throughout the room and everyone's attention snapped towards the stairs. The giant oak doors opened and the door porter announced:

"Now presenting the daughter of King Torquil and Queen Presanna and great-great granddaughter of the Queen Mother Dara. The rightful heir to the royal throne, Princess Lady Jupiter."

The crowd once again fell into a hush as the figure of the princess appeared in the doorway. Meaor could only smile as she caught sight of Jupiter. The princess stood regally in between the door frames. Her wavy reddish-brown hair was swept up into a high ponytail with a braid neatly wrapped around the band that held her hair up. Wavy tendrils were carefully placed to highlight the strength in her face as well as her rose earrings that shone in the candlelight. The same jewels that adorned the Queen adorned the Princess's forehead and a smaller crown sat on her head.

As she stepped down to the first step, her dress swished around her tall lithe frame, causing even her mother to keep her eyes fixed on her daughter's statuesque body. Every curve was enhanced as the green silk moved with each step. No one made a sound. All eyes were watching the Princess that no one even noticed another towering figure appear. His deep voice broke through the silence.

"Princess Jupiter."

Jupiter turned around and immediately forgot herself as she bounded back up the stairs and into the strong arms of her father, King Torquil.

"Papa!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to add a note about the name of Jupiter's Grandmother (Queen Mother) and her Father (King Torquil). The name Dara is an Irish/Gaelic name and it means "son of oak". I know she's not a 'son' but I thought the name sounded strong and respectful, like a name for the Queen Mother should and it ties into Jupiter's attack "Jupiter Oak Evolution" as well. The King's name, Torquil, is Scottish/Gaelic from Old Norse meaning "Thor's cauldron". In Norse mythology, Thor was very strong and powerful and sometimes used lightning for weapons besides his hammer. So I thought that would be very fitting as well and relevant to Jupiter. As you notice, I kinda want Jupiter's background to be Celtic/Gaelic. I just figured that was more fitting since she is the strongest of the four guardians. Just don't expect them to wear tam o'shanters, plaid, or say "bonnie lass" or stereotypical things like that because I'm not gonna go there :P Hope you enjoyed the second chapter….there should be more to come!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Generations

**The Chronicles of Jupiter  
Chapter 3—Generations**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Sailor Moon! It's not mine! I'm just putting in my two cents. Thank you Takeuchi Naoko-san!

_italics _denotes thought.

* * *

"Papa!" Two gloved arms flung themselves around the giant waist of King Torquil. His dark green eyes sparkled as he let out a deep guttural laugh. His strong arms wrapped around Jupiter's body, almost enough to encompass her completely. "I see that I was thoroughly missed." Jupiter just nuzzled her head against his muscular frame.

'Oohs', 'aahs' and giggles could be heard throughout the crowd as they took in the endearing sight of the loving embrace between a father and a daughter. The King gave another quick squeeze, and then held his daughter out at arms length so he could look at her. He smiled as he cupped her chin in his hand and said, "My, you look more Jovian as the days go by." With that, he held out his arm and the two walked down the giant staircase.

Men and women lined up on the either side, creating an aisle for them to walk through to get to their thrones. As the duo walked by, each side gave a deep bow and curtsey out of respect and admiration for their ruler. The Queen rose from her seat as she watched her husband and daughter walk towards her. Jupiter gave her mother a curtsey and sat down on her throne. King Torquil reached out for Lady Presanna's hand and gently brought it up to his lips and kissed it. The Queen could not hide her blushing cheeks as she bowed and whispered "Welcome home, my love" in his ear.

As the royal family sat down, the music started up again, and the room was filled once more with the sounds of merriment and laughter. Bodies and skirts of every different color shimmered as they twirled across the floor. The festivities were infectious and before long, the king had led his queen out to the middle and began to whirl together with the others of the court.

Jupiter smiled as she watched her father and mother dancing together. Their hands intertwined, their bodies' close, her father's strong arm wrapped protectively around her mother's waist, and her mother floating seamlessly across the floor. She loved watching her parents. They were truly in love. She sighed and silently wished that she would be able to find that same kind of romance.

"A princess should not be so lonely on such a fun night like tonight. Would you care for a dance?"

Jupiter looked up hopefully, but the hope in her eyes fading as they landed on the snow white mustache of the Head of the Royal Guard. She didn't fight the giggle that escaped from her lips. Of course she shouldn't be too surprised. There was no male that could match her on this planet; especially not one who would be considered a suitable suitor. Besides, according to the castle census and local gossip mill, being tall and strong-willed were not attributes that were too eagerly sought after. But for Jupiter, playing the damsel in distress role was not her cup of tea.

She stood up and gave a small curtsey before extending her hand out to the Captain. He had been under the service of the royal family for as long as Jupiter could remember, so it was as if she was dancing with an Uncle. Soon, he had her spinning and laughing across the floor. It was starting to get late, but it seemed as if the festivities just started and the partying lasted well into the faint glimmering of the early morning.

* * *

King Torquil watched as his wife finally began to get ready for bed. It was hard to break away from the party, but he wanted to be alone with her the moment he arrived. It had been too long since he was able to hold his wife in his arms. His eyes remained steady on her little frame. Her blond hair cascading down her back, the graceful movements, her icy blue eyes focused on what she was doing. He was just in love with her now as he was when he first met her on the moon. She was so beautiful. He could hardly tear his eyes away from her whenever she entered a room. A small sigh, brought him back out of his memories.

"You did not hear a word I said, did you Torquil?" Presanna asked as she let out another sigh and stared at her husband who was sitting in bed with a goofy grin pasted on his face.

"Ahem, no, I'm sorry darling. I was just lost in your loveliness. What were you saying?"

Presanna smiled as she rose from her vanity and walked over to the bed to sit down next to the king. If there were any troubles, all she had to do was listen to his deep soulful voice and all things would be fine. In his arms she felt safe and protected; and lying next to him she felt loved and engulfed in passion. No other man had made her feel the way he did when she first met him. But now was not the time to indulge in her passions. Right now she wanted to talk to him about something that had been on her mind for months.

"We need to talk about our daughter."

He knew what that meant. He knew his daughter and he knew that she was not going to easily conform to the rigors and standards of the court. Everything about the court went against her nature. After all, she was Jovian. He even fought and rebelled against the court when he was a prince and well after he had become king. Torquil immediately stiffened and his reaction did not sit well with Queen Presanna.

"Darling, she is not even close to being presentable to Queen Selenity and she is well of age. Why, some of the daughters of our neighboring planets have already been announced to the Moon Kingdom and to the Moon Princess. Jupiter is the last." She finally said; her voice full of exasperation.

"Maybe she is ready, just in her own way. It's only an announcement. It's not like she'll be tested for it."

"Even so, you do not know the ways of that court." She said in a huff. The conversation was already going in the same direction it always went. The two loved each other, but when it came to their precious daughter, they were completely opposite.

"It doesn't matter if I know the ways of THAT court or not. What matters is that Jupiter is officially announced and recognized as the Princess of Jupiter. It's just ceremony for the Moon Princess." Torquil said matter-of-factly.

"It does matter. It is not just that she will be announced and recognized. I want her to be respected as THE Princess of Jupiter. She is of royal blood. Ancient royal blood flows through her veins. The thought of some bourgeois nouveau noble looking down on the Princess is…is…" The queen became so agitated, she couldn't finish her sentence. She had to be hard on her daughter for this very reason. She wanted her daughter to be able to hold her head up high in that den of vicious social climbers and back-biting, sharp-tongued position-seekers. And she had to do it in a certain way to put them all in their places. She was the princess of Jupiter and the daughter of Lady Presanna. She had to be able to uphold herself.

"I know. I know you want the best for her. But, that's just not how she does things, Presanna. She doesn't need all that pomp and circumstance. My daughter already has a commanding presence. You saw that tonight. She doesn't have to act a certain way to grab attention or to be respected. It comes naturally. She is your daughter as well as mine. Yes, she comes from an ancient line on your side, but do not underestimate the Jovian blood that pulses through her as well."

Torquil could feel the tension dying down as he spoke. He held his wife in his arms and kissed her lightly on her head, the soft blond curls parting from his lips. He knew she loved Jupiter; but, focused too much on protocol and procedure, and that was just who his wife was. But, it seemed that she was missing the most important thing. She was missing who the princess was. _She will see in time, surely, _he thought, reassuring himself.

"Torquil, I…I just…"Presanna started but was stopped by Torquil's finger gently pressing against her lips. He shushed quietly as he lifted her head up. As their lips met, she melted into him, completely forgetting everything that had happened. Once again, he won for she was totally lost in him.

* * *

"Oooh, my lady!! I was so excited for you when I saw you appear in the throne room. All eyes were on you! No one would dare look away!!"

Jupiter just sat and blushed as Meaor gushed on and on about the princess's entrance to the gala. She knew it would have been a big surprise to many, but not that much. She just wore her royal gown. What was the big deal?

"And the Queen. The look on her face was priceless!"

The Queen. _Mother_. Jupiter had forgotten to check for her mother's reaction. Between her father appearing, walking to the throne and the dancing all night; Jupiter forgot about getting the queen's approval. But all in all, it really didn't matter. Not after what her father told her when he first saw her. _"My, you look more Jovian as the days go by."_

"Meaor? What does it mean to look 'more Jovian'?" The words just popped out of her mouth before she even thought about speaking them. Her hand flew up to her mouth. It was such a stupid question for her to ask. Her face blazed red hot.

"Why do you ask dear?"

Jupiter drew in a breath. How could she ask a question that she, herself, should know since she is royalty? She wasn't really taught the Jovian ways, but she should have taken it upon herself. Now, she just felt silly for asking. But the tone of Meaor's question seemed to prompt Jupiter to continue.

"Umm…well…Papa told me that I was looking more Jovian since he's been gone. I was just wondering. I mean, I was just wondering if that was like the same thing that you told me about the Queen Mother?" Out it came again, without control or restraint. It was as if someone else was speaking for her.

"My princess, you do look Jovian more and more. And it is like I said before; you look so much like the Queen Mother."

"Do I really look like her? I mean, I just favor her a little, right? Is it my eyes? Or my unruly hair? Or maybe, she was just as tall as I am? What did the Queen Mother look like?"

The hairbrush in Meaor's hand fell to the floor in a loud thud, but Meaor's eyes didn't look away from Jupiter's. Her mouth hung open as Jupiter asked what the Queen Mother look like. Meaor barely got the words to come out.

"You…don't…know…what…the …Queen…Mother…looks…like?" Meaor whispered slowly, as if she were having a horrible nightmare.

Jupiter shook her head. Her cinnamon colored hair, no longer pulled up, swished around her shoulders. She really didn't know what any of her Jovian ancestors looked like. The history of her planet was never really a high priority in her studies. She only knew bits and pieces from stories and legends she heard from the soldiers, the courtiers, and her father.

Meaor snapped out of her surprised daze and looked around stealthily; then motioned the princess to come in closer. The princess obeyed and brought her head down to Meaor's level. Jupiter covered her hands over her mouth and her eyes got as big as saucers as Meaor continued to whisper in her ear. Once she finished, Meaor brought her finger to her lips and gave Jupiter a little wink. With one nod of Jupiter's head, Meaor gently kissed her on the forehead and bade her good night.

* * *

Jupiter silently rose from her bed and went over to her wardrobe to look for her robe. She waited for 20 minutes, just like Meaor said, then quietly opened her door and poked her head out of the tiny crack that she had made. The hall was dark but empty. Jupiter swallowed hard and squeezed out between the two doors to her room and closed them without a sound. She tiptoed down the hallway, making sure to stay in the middle, on the rugs, so she wouldn't bump into the many statues of armor or knick-knacks that lined the walls.

It was so strange to sneak around the castle at night, but she knew that if she was caught she would be in big trouble. But she wouldn't be able to do this during the daytime, thanks to her mother's rigorous schedule that she made for her. It was either now or never, and that was the princess's favorite situation.

She finally made it to the main corridor that connected all the halls to the main part of the castle. At night, all the hallways looked the same, but she knew which one to go down. She had never been down the eastern wing at all, ever since she could remember. There was never any reason for her to go down that hall, so it never crossed her mind. Until now.

It was a sharp left, after the corridor that led down to the music room where she had to take her hated dance lessons. The boys were too awkward and the music just wasn't very appealing. But, nevertheless, she was good at it. She continued down the still hallway. It was a good thing that the two biggest moons, Ganymeade and Callisto, were out and shining in their fullest glory, casting an eerie glow on the path she was walking.

Soon she came upon two huge intricately designed oak doors. Each door had a gigantic tree carved into it with full foliage. With the moons' light and the darkness of the shadows, it almost looked as if the leaves were dancing in a slight breeze. Jupiter smiled at her imagination. The trees were one of the symbols of the Jovian royal family and where they drew their strength from. It was obvious by the trees on the door that she was finally in front of the Hall of Elders; the room that was full of ancient history, heirlooms, and everything else that marked the royal family. Jupiter sucked in her breath, her heart beating wildly, and opened the door. With a click, the door squeaked open, letting out a smell that was old and preserved. Without any hesitation, Jupiter walked in.

Immediately, she brushed up against a desk, and there, found a candle and matches. It was almost as if someone left these out just for this occasion. _Were they waiting for me?_ Jupiter thought as she struck the match and held it to the candle. Soon she could vaguely see other candles and she went to light as many as she could; since the room had windows that faced the east and the light from the moons could not be seen. As soon as each wick caught a bit of the flame, the room went from a cold darkness to a warm glow. Jupiter spun around, taking in everything that was being revealed by the candles' lights.

Tall bookshelves lined every bit of wall while gigantic portraits hung in between. Mannequins encased in tombs of glass wore garments from days past; fully accessorized with many of the royal jewels. Glass tables protected aged documents from the elements; some looked as if they were just written yesterday. Weapons and more armor decorated the room as they were laid out here and there. The room radiated a soft green hue, the color chosen by the royal family. Jupiter almost felt completely overwhelmed for there was so much to take in. She didn't even know where to start.

It was just as Meaor said, there was treasure everywhere. The bookshelves had books discussing battle strategies, war outcomes, even royal scandals. _Why couldn't I read these kinds of books instead of my dull etiquette texts? _Jupiter wondered as she thumbed through one book after another. She finally put the books down. That wasn't what she was in here for. She glanced at the plaque that seemed to hover on the bottom of one of the portraits that hung in the hall. Every portrait had one of those plaques.

"Benevolent Ruler of the Turbulent Era: King Argyle."

Jupiter began to get excited as she ran from one portrait to the next, reading the names and accolades that were engraved on each plaque. There were so many important kings and dukes, queens and ladies that had established the royal family and the Kingdom of Jupiter. Enemies and alliances were made by these faces that hung on the wall. Jupiter ran to another portrait, ready to take in the next name, when something made her stop frozen in her tracks. She had finally found it.

"Beloved Queen Mother Dara." Jupiter barely let out a whisper as she traced the name with her shaky fingers. She didn't dare look up. Not yet. She had passed through generations and generations of Jovian rulers; but, this ruler, this person, was more special than any of the men and women she saw.

"Meaor said that I reminded her of the Queen Mother. But that was impossible. How could someone such as myself even compare to such a regal and noble woman?" The princess scoffed as her eyes continued to focus on only the name in front of her.

Throughout all the generations, she could see the resemblance of the royal family: the green eyes, some had the same cinnamon and auburn colored hair. She even saw her chin on one of the dukes. But to be considered so similar to the Queen Mother. ..Did she dare raise her eyes to look on the portrait of one of the greatest women of Jovian history?

Jupiter continued to read the plaque. "Beloved Queen Mother Dara and protector of all of Jupiter. With the strength from the Blessed Tree and the power of the great Jovian Heavens helping to establish peace and harmony throughout the universe granted by the illustrious Moon Kingdom: Sailor Jupiter."

It was now or never. Jupiter knew that, but she seemed to lack the courage to lift her head. She just stared at the words 'Sailor Jupiter'. When she was born, according to the Head of the Royal Guard, the chosen warriors from each planet that helped Queen Selenity maintain peace and order were not needed anymore and the honor of being named Sailor Jupiter became more of just a title than an actual revered position. It became just a name bestowed upon those who were wealthy and popular enough to compete for it. But this person, this woman, was the one true senshi of Jupiter. It was now or never. Jupiter sucked in and looked up. As she lifted her eyes and focused on the portrait, there was nothing left for her to do but gasp.

* * *

Here's Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. I'm just finding out that this is going to be a doozy of a school year for me, so updates may be few and far between, but I do promise to update as quickly as possible.

I would like to once again say thank you to Jovidess for telling me about the word 'Jovian'. It's such a cool word, that I think I overdid it in this chapter. I just like using it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and hopefully Chapter 4 will be up soon. I also have a few other stories that need updating as well.


	4. Chapter 4: History Discovered

**Chronicles of Jupiter  
Chapter 4: History Discovered**  
Written by: usagichan1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the Queen Mother and the other minor characters did actually come from my twisted mind :P !!!!  
_Italics _indicate thought

* * *

Jupiter could hear the deafening boom of thunder all around her as lightning bolts pierced through the sky. She felt like she was floating in the air yet her feet seemed to be planted firmly on the ground. Through the thunder she could whispers, sometimes fast, sometimes slow; but she couldn't make out what the voices were saying. Soon a blur of a figure appeared in front of her.

Her arms wanted to reach out, she wanted to call out to the figure, but she was still. Every part of her body seemed to be made of the heaviest lead. The figure began to walk away and Jupiter began to feel uneasy, anxious even. _WAIT!! NO!! STOP!! PLEASE STAY!! _She wanted to scream, but her mouth was stitched shut. The air became heavy as the thunder and the whispers grew louder and louder until they seemed to fill the entire void.

The figure quickly swung around and pointed one finger in Jupiter's direction. Flashes of lightning lit the entire area and Jupiter could see the large intense dark green eyes of Dara. Her great-grandmother mouthed a few words before the flash disappeared and it was dark all around once more. The figure vanished, and suddenly, without warning, it felt as if Jupiter was falling down a dark black hole.

* * *

A rustic old grandfather clock that stood proudly by the window rang out a loud reminder of the time. The princess quickly sat up and looked around. All the candles were completely burned to the end of each candelabra and the stench of snuffed out candle wicks hung thick in the air. The gentle rays of the sun peeked over the tops of the oak grove that the windows faced, giving off a yellowish-tint that mingled with the green hues of the room. It was morning.

Jupiter had fallen asleep under the huge portrait of her great grandmother. Her hand immediately reached up to her head. It was throbbing and for some reason her whole body was sore. _It must be from the floor, _she thought with a chuckle, _Princesses do not sleep on hard surfaces. _

She stopped chuckling to herself as her mind flashed reminders of what had happened in her dream. The figure of her grand-mother. The raging storm. The words that were said but never heard. There was no way she could even begin to understand what was going on. Her eyes wandered up to the portrait of the Queen Mother.

It was an astonishing painting itself. The most striking part was her eyes. They immediately captured the princess' attention when she had first gazed upon her face. They were a deep dark green, like the most precious and pure emerald. A green that seemed to swallow you in, with a stare that made you want to bow in respect. It wasn't a hard stare that instilled fear, but a stare that reminded you that you were in the presence of royalty.

Long waves of auburn hair were pulled up high with a braid wrapped around the base of the ponytail. Her wavy tendrils accentuated her strong features and gently kissed her slender neck. Her lips were painted with a deep pinkish-red hue and her cheeks were slightly flushed, giving her a vibrant look. Even though it was a painting, Jupiter could have sworn that at any given moment she would hear Dara speak.

The ancient symbol for the planet Jupiter hung from a braided gold necklace that dropped from her neck, hanging just shy of her cleavage. She sported a one strap, green gown that hugged every curve she had. One hand seemed to be reaching up to the ancient jeweled symbol. A bracelet of braided gold snaked around the wrist. The other hand was adorned with two golden rings; one band was completely intertwined with another, making a never-ending knot and the other was a setting for many precious stones in the colors of red, blue, green, yellow, and white.

Jupiter took one more last look at the Queen Mother before quietly shutting the large oak doors. Last night was a little bit more than what she had expected; but, it was worth it. As she snuck back to her room to catch a quick nap in her own bed, she knew that it was going to be up to her to learn about her Jovian heritage. Someway, somehow she was going to find the time to study and read as much as she could; even if that meant more late nights.

She hopped into her comfortable bed; pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep; but it was almost near impossible. A smile had formed itself on her lips and wouldn't go away. It was amazing how much she really did favor her great grandmother. For her father's welcoming she even wore her hair the same way the Queen Mother had in the painting.

Jupiter reached up and tenderly touched the rose earrings that were still in her ears. At the age of seven, her father gave her those earrings as a birthday present, telling her that they were very special because they were passed down from generation to generation and now it was her turn to wear them. They were only brought out to wear for special occasions; but now, they were even more special to her because those were the same rose earrings that her great grandmother had worn in the painting as well. With one hand still resting on her ears and the vow to never take them off on her lips, the princess finally drifted off into slumber.

* * *

"Princess Jupiter? Princess Jupiter? Wake up. Princess…"

"Mmmmmm"

"Princess, it's time to get up."

"Mmm…not time yet…a few more…a few more minutes." Jupiter murmured.

"But the sun is already over the mountain passage. It's almost noon."

The eyes that were once closed in a light slumber shot open as Jupiter bolted out of her bed and began to scurry around the room.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I'm late! I'm so busted!!"

She grabbed whatever she could find, threw it on, quickly ran a brush through her hair; and bolted out the door. She could hear the servant calling out to her, but she couldn't stop. Never was she THIS late. A severe reprimanding was coming and she knew it. As she turned the corner, she felt that something was a little off. Jupiter slowed down a little, then came to a complete stop. The hallway was quiet. A bit too quiet. No one was scuffling about, not one courtier could be seen nor a servant. The young servant that woke up the princess now came trailing down the corridor, huffing and puffing as she made it to Jupiter.

"Where is everyone, Gara?" Jupiter asked as she watched the petite girl try her hardest to catch her breath.

"Ano, the King and Queen have yet to appear from their chambers and no one, well, everyone is recuperating from last night. There are only a few of us up and moving. Your tutor is one of them and told me to come get you for your lesson."

Jupiter could have slapped her head for being so mindless. Every time her father would return home the festivities would rage all night and there was basically a holiday the next day. A holiday for everyone except for the princess. Her tutor would never miss a lesson. Jupiter just sighed and nodded her head for Gara to lead the way to the library.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the windows lighting the entire royal chamber room of the King and Queen. Lady Presanna rose from the bed and sauntered over to the windows. It was a lovely day, but that didn't concern her much. She knew that in a few short hours the sun would disappear behind the clouds and the skies would be racked with lightening. She always felt uneasy during that time, but today was going to be different. Her gaze went from the window back to the bed. She watched as the king peacefully slumbered. The entire kingdom would be resting and no one would bother the two of them.

"And what are you thinking with a smile that coy, my Queen?" the king said sleepily as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"If there is one thing I am not Torquil, I am not coy. Can I not look upon my own husband and be happy that he has returned to me safely?"

"I have returned to the kingdom safely, you mean."

The queen just shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze back to the windows. "Many a nights had I gazed out these very panes hoping to catch a glimpse of your party coming through those mountains. I strained my very eyes hoping to spot your noble steed. I do believe that I have every right to claim my needs first over those of the kingdom in this matter."

Torquil chuckled softly to himself. The queen was still the same spoiled and pampered lady that he had met on the moon. She couldn't help it. And she was just as in love with him as he was with her. "He he, so I stand corrected, I suppose. Well, since I'm here I guess it's safe to say that you can come from that window and join the man you so hoped would finally come through that mountain pass."

As much as she wanted, as much as her feet wanted to run and leap into his arms, she slowly glided over to her side of the bed, her heart beating wildly like a teenagers. They married 18 years ago, yet it still felt as if she was a new bride on her first night. "It would be unfit as a wife if I did not welcome you properly."

"Wasn't that what the revelries were for last night?"

"Hmmph, that was not fitting enough for what a wife could properly do."

"Who said you weren't coy, again, my lady?"

King Torquil and Lady Presanna burst into giggles before disappearing underneath the silken sheets.

* * *

Time had stopped, completely stopped. Or at least that was what Jupiter continued to tell herself as she lifted her eyes from the book lying open in front of her and blankly stared at the clock. There was no way she was getting out of her studies early, not since Rileana-sensei was severely scolded by the Queen for letting the princess leave that one day before her appointed time. Now the blonde-haired scholar kept a hawk's eye view on all the Princess did in the room and wouldn't let her budge an inch until the very last possible moment. 

The pages ruffled impatiently in her fingers as her foot tapped the floor in the same manner. A chilling stare from Rileana was cause enough for Jupiter to stop fidgeting and turn her eyes back to her book. But that didn't mean she had to actually concentrate. Nothing that she could read in that book of etiquette in front of her would hold her attention or matter at all. She was ready to dig into the history books, the book of records, and whatever else she could read in the Hall of Elders.

As usual, the balmy sunny day turned into a stormy one. Any day like today would have put Jupiter in a joyous mood. Even watching Rileana-sensei flinch every time a jolt of lightening flashed in the sky lost all its entertainment. Jupiter was just waiting for her moment to head over the Hall. Right as Jupiter decided that it was time to take some desperate measures; Rileana stood up and opened the door.

"You may leave now Princess."

Before Rileana could take her last breath of the sentence, Jupiter was already down the hallway. She could feel the slight breeze in her hair and on her cheeks that came from speeding down the corridor. It was still empty, even though it was well into the afternoon. But she wouldn't have had it any other way. No one would know where she was or would go looking for her. This was perfect. The rest of the day was going to be spent in the great Hall and for once she wasn't going to mind studying at all.

"Princess Jupiter!!"

She was only a few meters away from the door to the Hall. All she had to do was ignore the voice and disappear around the corner. She took a few more steps, but the same voice, only shriller this time, rang through her ears once more and halted her tracks completely. She turned to see Meaor tapping her foot and looking very angry.

"Me…Meaor. Why you startled me. I didn't think anyone was around."

"And were you thinking when you snuck into your room at the early hours of the morning?"

"He he he, oh, that. Umm, well, I just got a little carried away and…and…and…." Jupiter stopped as she saw Meaor's glowering face. "I'm…I'm sorry Meaor."

"You should be! It's a good thing that today was the day after a celebration and that no one was going to be around. Your mother would have been far angrier than I if you were seen meandering around the halls at such an early hour. I told you about that room, but if I knew you were going to be irresponsible about it, I should have kept it to myself!" Meaor scolded.

"No, no no no no no!!! Meaor, I am so happy that you told me about that room. It's amazing, no, it's wonderful, no, its….well, its something I can't even describe!! I promise I won't stay so late! I promise I will be responsible. Please, please, PLEASE don't tell mother and father!!!" Jupiter was almost on her knees in tears as she pleaded to Meaor who could only watch in amusement and pity.

"Get up child. It's not that serious."

Jupiter stood up straight and wiped the wetness from her eyes. She would have gladly taken more hours in etiquette training than to have all access to the Hall of Elders denied. Meaor just sighed and nodded her head for the princess to continue on down the hall. "One more thing. Make sure you come out for dinner. You know what will happen if I have to come in and get you."

Words could not express the joy that shone in the princess's eyes as watched Meaor give her approval. In one graceful and strong gesture, Jupiter wrapped her arms around her caretaker and gave a quick squeeze; enough to leave the poor old woman breathless.

"I won't let you down Meaor, I promise!! Thank you!!"

* * *

ALRIIIIIGHT!!! I finally got a chance to update….actually, I finally had a chance to sit down and write a chapter without straining my brain. I've been in such a funk lately. For everyone who has read my story up to now, thank you so much for your patience. I really do hope that you enjoy this story. There should be more to come. Thanks again everyone!!! 


End file.
